Rocking Dragons/Transcript
This is the transcript of Rocking Dragons in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. - - Lincoln: Guys! We gotta figure out something! The Family Fun Fair is tonight, and we've got nothing for the talent show. Lynn: (raises her hand) know! How about a family trapeze act? Lisa: Just because you fractured every bone from your maxilla to your metatarsals doesn't mean we want to. Lola: I know! How about a family beauty pageant? (beat) Never mind. That would take years to prepare for. Lana: I say we wrestle alligators! (lunges at Lincoln and pins him down) Tino Tonitini: '''I don't think that's a good idea. - - - '''Luna: (exasperated) EVERYONE!!! (fails to get Their attention) "That's it. YOU...ARE OUT OF THE BAND!" (Then Sir Burnevere gets angry ending Luna's and Sir Burnevere's Friendship) Sir Burnevere: '''Fine! If you don't want to be in your band, I'm quitting this band! I'll will practice alone! (He walks away Angrily) (Everyone look at her in disdain) '''Lynn Sr.: '''What was that all about?! '''Luna: '''Well, honestly, I didn't mean to- '''Lori: '''You literally just fired a Dragon Knight! '''Sir Galahot: '''What is wrong with you?! '''Luna: '''Well, It's just a big mistake, Now let's get back to work. We're gonna be here all day. So, if you guys have plans, cancel them. '''Squire Flicker: '''Hold on, you can't just do that! '''Luna: '''Oh, yes I can. '''Carver Descartes: '''No way! (All of them was crossed at her) '''Luna: '''All right. You're all out of my band! '''Lincoln: No! You're out of our band! (a music sheet falls on his face, which he quickly swats off) Cause we're gonna play without you and we're gonna have fun! Sir Loungelot: 'Good luck with that! '''Luna: '''Fine by me. You're all holding me back, anyway. And when I'm on tour with Mick, don't call me for tickets! (She bends over to grab her axe only to be met with Luan making another whoopee cushion gesture. She growls at her pranky roommate then storms off, As everyone felt regretful for her) '''Leni Loud: '''Did we do something wrong? '''Lori Loud: '''No, we didn't mean to upset her. '''Lynn Sr.: '''That's sounded upsetting. '''Lana Loud: '''Maybe we shouldn't argue much. '''Lola Loud: '''It's very sad, what are we going to do? '''Squire Flicker: '''I have an idea. '''Lincoln Loud: '''What's an idea? '''Squire Flicker: '''Here's what we're going to do. (As they plan to make Luna and Sir Burnevere feel better and get back into the band, Meanwhile, Luna felt Depressing as she sings What Have I Done?, As Clouds appear and starts to rain) 'Luna Who is that in the mirror? Looking back, I don't know her But she reminds me of someone I knew Someone real, with imperfections I can't deal no direction Lost the map, where it was leading me to But maybe I was standing there all along What have I done? Is it too late? Trying to be someone I'm not, now I'm someone I hate For a moment in the spotlight, then it's gone What have I done? What price have I paid? It ain't worth it no more, it's material made I just want to be right back where I belong What have I done? What have I done? Every note rearranged Every word is someone else's Till I'm left with the ghost of a girl I gave in and I regret it Gave too much but now I get it Changed myself and lost my way to change the world Maybe I can still rewrite that song What have I done? Is it too late? Trying to be someone I'm not, no, I won't be replaced With a moment in the spotlight, till it's gone What have I done? What price have I paid? No, it's not worth it no more, it's material made I just want to be right back where I belong What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? What have I done? (The Song ends as Lynn Sr. Arrives to Luna) Lynn Sr.: 'Wait, Luna! '''Luna Loud: '''What is it? '''Lynn Sr.: '''We didn't mean to upset you, Perhaps you can rejoin the band. - - - (The Family Fun Fair. The rest of the Loud kids are getting ready to perform.) '''Rita: '(excited) Ooh! Look at my little rock stars! '''King Allfire: '''Alright then, Are we all set Rita? '''Rita: '''You bet it is! (Then Luna and Lynn Sr. arrives) '''Luna: '''Hey, Dudes! You got room for one more? '''Squire Flicker: '''Listen, I didn't mean to make you upset, but we're sorry for making you out of the band. '''Lynn Sr.: '''That's okay cause Luna is being a real bonehead today. I forgot the one rule of rock and roll. It doesn't matter if I don't play my best for Mick. All that matters is having fun. And the only time I have fun is doing it with you guys. So, what do you say? Will you take us back? (Then all is forgiving) '''Lincoln: '''Now that's what we can do! '''Luan: Grab some sheet music! (As Luna does as her roommate says, Luan plays the whoopee cushion on cue once again. They all laugh at that gesture) Lynn Sr.: '''Hold on, Where's Sir Burnevere? '''Rita: '''The place he always goes when he's grumpy at the bench. '''Lynn Sr.: '''Let's go find him! (Luna and Lynn Sr. hurries over to the bench and finds Sir Burnevere who was still grumpy over kicked out of the band and plays the guitar solo) '''Luna: '''Listen, We're sorry, We didn't to make you angry. '''Sir Burnevere: '''Oh, really? '''Lynn Sr.: '''Yeah, So come back to our band! '''Luna: It won't be fun without you! '''Sir Burnevere: '''Hold on, You mean it? '''Lynn Sr.: '''That's right. (As Sir Burnevere stands up and smiles) '''Sir Burnevere: '''All is forgiving. '''Luna Loud: '''Now let's rock and roll! Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Sonic876